My dear kitsune
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Boredom can lead to many great things. But thats an under statement for the Highly regarded Itachi Uchiha. The gods surely favored him one day when he was standing in the bathroom. Ita/Naru yaoi Oneshot...Warning!


_ Ola ...I'm Back! Yay but instead of a sequal to "You Left Me" or a new story, I bring you a oneshot of Itachi and Naruto  
This is the first sex scene i'm posting up...i've written some out before, but yeah i think i suck at it...well that's for you to decide.  
This Oneshot Is dedicated to my good friend Patrycja who has been nagging at me, for a while now, to write her something with Itachi in it...:D (don't kill me pleez)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Naruto Characters...i just wish i had real life versions of them!  
**Warning:** Yeah seriously it's a oneshot so you all should know that there is MAN sex coming your way!

_ now on to the oneshot_

* * *

The tall raven haired uchiha stood quietly leaning against the bathroom wall.

It was last period and already he was bored. Being a prodigy at school made him smarter then the teachers and their answer books. The only reason he was still in school was because he was to young to graduate and go to college. even though he has been already excepted to muiltiple ivy leagues.

Ah... the life an Uchiha. Proud, strong , and stoic.

Just then someone walked into the filthy lavatory.

The boy was shorter then the raven. Blonde locks, brighter than the sun, were spiked in every direction, messy but ...sexy, all the same. The boy turned and faced the Uchiha. "what?"

Itachi didn't notice he was staring at the blonde. He snapped out of his daze an smirked. "Naruto..." he said, his voice huskey as he talked to his otouto's best friend.

The whisker marks across his face seemed to hide under the blush he was exibiting. Naruto walked over to a stall but before reaching the blue door he was pushed against the wall. Itachi leaned into him his pale lips hovered over the other's tan ears. "whats wrong my kitsune?"

The blonde shivered at the feeling of Itachi's warm breath against him. "N-nothing. Believe it"

Itachi smirked again, a light chuckle gracing the air. "Tell me Naru-chan do you believe in lust at first sight?"

"W-What!!" the blonde normally loud voice became a squeak. Itachi cupped naruto's chin in his had and bent down so his lips were severly close to the other's. But before the kitsune could say anything in protest the raven kissed him.

Naruto protested at first but the soft tender kiss Itachi was giving him was so...irrisistable.

Itachi pressed him even further against the wall. After coming up for air Naruto ogled the older man. "Uchiha-senpai?!" he panted

The raven lifted his other pale hand to naruto's shirt and began lifting it from it's tucked in possition. Naruto's eyes grew bigger if possible. "W-what are you doing??"

"Well, I'm about to fuck you my dear Naru-chan" Itachi whispered in the others ear nibbling at it for a moment.

Naruto choked on his own spit. "WHAT!!"

A pale hand gripped the blonde locks and tilted the tan boy's head up for anouther lip lock. Not getting a response like last time Itachi pulled away. "whats wrong?"

Naruto's eyes downcasted to the dirty floor. Embarrassment evident on his features. "what if someone catches us?"

Itachi smiled. Yes, a genuine smile. So his suspicions were right. The kitsune did like him. His onyx eyes flickered evily, making it seem red for a second. "Let them catch us." Itachi pressed his lips to the younger's with force, causing some bruising for sure. Naruto joined in with full force.

The raven sucked on the others lip. Naruto moaned into Itachi's mouth. He had always wanted the blonde, blue eyed freshman for himself. Even before Naruto had become friends with Sasuke. The glowing tan skin called to him everyday. It was like the kitsune had some sort of power that made Itachi feel invinsible, powerful, perfection (not like he wasn't told everyday how perfect he was. Naruto just made him feel it.).

The Uchiha's right hand roamed up the blonde's shirt, feeling the hot skin burn against his cold hand. At the same time the other hand tugged at the locks of sun, as the kiss intensified.

You could say Itachi pleaded with the gods to send Naruto to him, to make the kitsune his. And finally he was almost there.

A feeling stirred in his lower regions, when naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and moaned. They broke apart for air soon enough.

Naruto's breath came out heavy, his lungs pleading for oxygen. He licked his dry lips then looked up at the Uchiha. His eyes grew dark with lust. "Uchiha-san...take me."

Itachi's heart skipped a beat. He looked doubtingly at the other. "Are you sure, naru-chan?"he asked. When did he become caring?

The Uzumaki boy grinned like a fox, giving Itachi the shivers. Naruto leaned forward, so that his soft pink lips skinned against Itachi's pale ear. "I want you in me. Believe it." He whispered. Who knew his voice could ever be softer then a yell?

The raven quickly complied. His hands moved to remove the younger's cloths. It was like second nature for him to unbutton someone's pants. He's had plenty of practice, something he really never got into. But, Naruto was different. He want to be gentle and savor the pleasure.

Itachi pulled the slacks down, at the same time pulling the orange boxers Naruto wore.

Naruto threw his head back, hissing at the cold air hitting his erection.

The raven pulled back and took it the detail. The blonde leaned against the blue wall, flushing tan skin contrasted with the dirty thing. His eyes hungrily gazed at the Uchiha. Itachi's eyes wondered down and he sucked the air in sharp. looking at the angry red member of the other. Surely puberty had been good to him.

He brought himself back to the kitsune, longing to feel the soft tan skin. As he did so, Naruto kicked off his pants from around his ankles, struggling a bit because of his shoes. Itachi lifted the other by the waist. Instinctively, Naruto wrapped his legs around Itachi.

Naruto's arms stretched low to reach the waist of the taller man's pants. Somehow, he managed to unbutton the cloth. The Uchiha smirked. "Impatient, aren't we, my kitsune?"

Naruto pouted. Just one push out of his upper lip and Itachi could feel his member harded even more. The Blonde felt the clothed thing rub against his inner thigh, and his own leaked out some liquid. "P-please Uchiha -sempai," he moaned out.

The said man took one hand from the tan wist of the other and pulled down his pants and boxers. Naruto gazed down at the member. It was huge. Naruto's tan hand moved down, grasping around the erect member. Itachi watched in amazement as Narutos thumb rubbed against the tip. The hand was soon graced with pre-cum.The blonde took back his hand and lapped up the sticky substance on his fingers.

Itachi couldn't bare the wait any longer. "suck," he ordered showing three digits before Naruto's azure eyes.

He did as told. He took the long fingers into his mouth. The raven moaned to the sensation of the others tongue caressing his fingers. Naruto moved the digits in his mouth, suck on it as if it were itachi's member.

Satsified with the way the his fingers were moistened, Itachi removed his fingers from the other's hot cavern. Naruto wimpered at the removel. But, the wimper quickly changed to a gasp and jump when itachi's fingers pressed against Naruto's opening.

Slowly not wanting to hurt the blonde, Itachi slid one finger in to the muscle. Naruto threw his head back, again, his eyes closing.

Itachi moved the finger around, stretching the skin. He put in a nouther finger. The blonde cried out at the pain. Itachi smirked. "It'll get better, i promise, my kitsune."

The raven-haired man spread out his fingers, allowing entrance for the third. He scissored into the blonde, searching.

Naruto let out another cry, but this one was louder and filled with extacy. The other had found his sweet spot. "Uchiha-sempai... i want you, now," Naruto said his member jerking.

Itachi's heart skipped a beat, again. (A/N at this rate he'll have a heart attack) He slipped his fingers out and pressed the blonde against the wall for a better hold. He lined up his member with the opening. Slowly he pushed the tip in causing the other to start panting again.

"M-more," Naruto pleaded. Itachi did as told and pushed in some more. The blonde's legs tightened around his waist, pressing down into the elder's lap, making itachi's member go more inside of the opening. "oh-h Kami...I'm gonna-" It wasn't even half way in when Naruto screamed and his erection exploded, cum splashing against Itachi's shirt.

Itachi felt disapointed, the blonde came to early. But, a feeling in his heart gave his a sign of joy, he pleasured the kitsune...that's all the mattered.

Naruto looked at him apologetically. Itachi smiled. "It's alright, my little kitsune" he purred.

He pulled out his still fully erect member, hissing at the cold air. Itachi then let the blonde down. Naruto still had his arms around Itachi's neck for balance. He slowly lifted up his gaze to look into once cold onyx eyes. Itachi met his azure stare and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

It was a tender and sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Naruto's eyes fluttered wide open as if he had an idea.

"Uchiha-sempai let me make it up to you."

Itachi looked at him, arching a perfect eyebrow. '_what is he thinking?_' The raven asked himself.

Naruto unwrapped his arms from the Uchiha placed his hands on the taller man's shoulder. In a quick, swift movement the blonde turned the position around, pushing the raven against the wall. He, then, knelt before the pale man, hands traveling down to land on Itachi's hips.

Itachi watched him, understanding what the kitsune meant by making it up to him. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting his head leaned against the wall. As much as his lust overpowered him, he still said: "You don't have to do that, naru-chan." But to his surprise something wet and hot slicked up his member. "A-ah," he moaned losing his composure at the great sensation.

Naruto's looked up at the raven, who's eyes popped open when naruto licked his member. "But, i want to," his voice husky.

The blonde leaned forward his mouth taking Itachi whole.

"Naruto," Itachi hissed. The blonde slurped his tongue up to the shaft of the member. Naruto was innocent but his tongue... that was a different story. His lips tightened around the large erection and began to suck in, his tongue playing around at the head.

Itachi slipped his hands into the blonde's hair. He pulled the other forward making amost gag at the length. "s-sorry" the raven apologized. But then his hips started bucking. Naruto gave him a look, then moved to hold down his hips better.

The hot muscle moved at a faster pace gaining friction. Naruto's head bobbed up and down as he massaged Itachi's erection.

The Uchiha could feel it in the pit of his stomach, it almost came. Naruto swallowed around the member and that was all it took."N-naruto!" Itachi cummed into the kitsune's hot cavern. The blonde swallowed as much as he could, leaving behind only a small amount.

He took the limp member out of his mouth and stood. Naruto whiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Idly he scratched his head. "Did i do alright?" a tnge of innocense and worry in his sweet voice.

Itachi looked at him his eyes finally focusing after the climax. Naruto stood before him sweaty and sticky, his face blushing. The raven took a step to him and wrapped his arms around his new lover. "Better than perfect."

Itachi pressed his lips to Naruto. He could taste himself in Naruto's mouth. The said boy pulled away, eyes averting to the floor. "I-I really like you, Uchiha-sempai," he spoke quietly.

The raven smiled kissing Naruto on the lips softly. "I like you to, my dear kitsune. I want you all to myself." he whispered, his lips barely touching Naruto's. "you are mine, sweet, sweet naru-chan." The kitsune looked up joy shining in his eyes, a smile from ear to ear. He stood on his toes and attacked Itachi with a passionate kiss. Not realizing it at first Itachi had allowed Naruto entrance. Their tongues started dancing around in the older boy's mouth.

Suddenly the door swung open and a similar looking raven ogled at the scene before him. "Da Fuck?!"

Both lovers looked at the shock frozen Sasuke in the door way. Naruto looked away in shame. Itachi's cold eyes and smirk came back in place. "Go run and play Otouto can't you see Naru-chan and I are busy,"It was more a statement then a question.

Sasuke huffed then turned around and left muttering something about "Stupid Aniki fucking my bestfriend in the boy's bathroom."

With a chuckle the older raven looked back down at the fox in his arms. "Kitsune, it's best you dress and get back to class before your techer comes looking for you." Naruto smiled. Itachi held the other's chin and bent down to press his lips to the tan forehead. "I'm come see you after school, okay?" Itachi spoke. He moved over so his lips were only a tiny distance from Naruto's neck. "Maybe you can teach me how to move my tongue like yours." He smirked.

**End**

* * *

Well their you go...,I really didn't know how to end this so i made Itachi a pervert. It's Not my best attempt at sexual content but it is the first time i posted stuff like this up so...  
I hoped you enjoyed. Forgive me if I wrote stuff wrong, I didn't proof read it.

Please review! ** Love Natsuki Lee**


End file.
